


#2 Protection

by arthur_pendragon



Series: Kisses [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Drabble, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Last Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: A kiss as a lie.





	#2 Protection

**Author's Note:**

> [for this kiss meme on Tumblr](https://arthur-of-the-pendragons.tumblr.com/post/177680957542/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a)! Feel free to send me numbers + ships from it if you like, it's the same blog I've linked to :)

_Death would be infinitely preferable to this_ , Arthur thought, watching his servant — the most powerful sorcerer in the world — weep over him, holding him in his weakling arms. Well, he wouldn’t have to wait much longer.

“I can’t let you go,” Merlin sobbed, pressing his face into the mail over Arthur’s chest, his heart. “Please fight. _Please_.”

“Oh, Merlin,” Arthur sighed. No horses. No strength. No time. “No man is worth your tears, I’ve told you.”

“You always will be.”

Arthur laughed.

“Does it hurt?” whispered Merlin, anguish in his eyes.

Arthur fit a gloved hand round the back of Merlin’s head, staring straight into his eyes.“’Course not,” he said, smiling. “Would I ask you to kiss me otherwise?”

Merlin’s breath seized, and in the next instant Arthur experienced the very last warmth of his life on his lips, Merlin’s mouth trembling over his, his wetness sweet and aching.


End file.
